ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Android 17
Future Android 17 (人造人間17号, Jinzōningen Jū Nana) as a result of Future Counterpart of Android 17 he acts,talks and looks like him. his also seen in the special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks and in the episode 149 and episode 179 "Ghosts from Tomorrow" & "Free the Future" of Dragon Ball Z. This version of Android 17 is seemingly more cruel than the one seen in the main timeline, and is bent on doing nothing but destroying and killing. Biography The First Attack Six months after the death of Goku due to the deadly heart virus, Android 17 and 18 were released by the evil scientist Dr. Gero to kill Goku as part of his plot for revenge. Upon their release, they proceeded to kill the doctor and headed off to the nearest city. Upon arrival to a small island city 9 miles south-west of South City, and they began their reign of destruction. Soon after, coming to the defense of the inhabitants, the Z Fighters challenged the ruthless killing machines. Piccolo was the first to try and the first to die from a powerful kick to the abdomen by Android 18, Vegeta (despite his Super Saiyan power) falls to Android 17's power, Tien is killed by Android 18's punch to his gut, Yamcha is then killed by Android 17 from a kick to the neck, then killed Krillin, Yajirobe, and Chiaotzu as well. The Murder of Gohan One day, the androids attack a city close to where Gohan and Trunks are resting. Gohan ambushes the androids and the battle begins. Despite his handicap, Gohan is able to fight off both of the androids for a short time. However, he is soon quickly overwhelmed, and is knocked down into the street. The androids then proceed to launch a barrage of energy blasts like machine guns from the sky, which kills Gohan. The two fly off, and Trunks awakes when his mentor's life force disappears. Trunks finds Gohan's corpse in a pool of bloody water. The loss of his best friend causes his anger to explode, and he transforms into a Super Saiyan. The Terror Continues Three more years pass, and Trunks now finds himself the only warrior left capable of defeating the androids. One day, in a fit of rage, Trunks decides to head off and attempt to defeat the androids. However, upon his arrival, the androids quickly dominate him. They then begin to toy with the young warrior, swatting and kicking him around effortlessly. To finish him off, Android 17 watches as Android 18 prepares a large energy blast which she launches at Trunks. However, he survives, and is later uses a Time Machine to head off 20 years into the past to warn Goku and the others of the impending android threat. End of the Androids Trunks finally returns to his own time after the defeat of Super Perfect Cell in the main timeline, and with his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, knows he has more than enough power to finally kill the androids. While the androids are attacking a city, Android 17 ends up murdering a boy that Android 18 thought was cute, causing her to become very upset at 17 and not talk to him, and later attempted to kill an old man, the boy's father, after the latter attempted to shoot 17 in order to avenge his son. Before he could kill the man (in the Anime only, in the Manga, he killed the old man just before Trunks arrived) Trunks arrives declaring that he is going to cause their end. Android 17 insists on just playing with Trunks instead of killing him, but Android 18 furiously attacks him, only to prove no match for his new found power. Android 17 soon joins the fight, and the two attempt to attack the mighty Super Saiyan. Trunks effortlessly dodges and blocks both of their hits, and eventually singles out Android 18, who he obliterates with a powerful attack. Android 17, infuriated, rushes in for revenge, only to be knocked down and also blown up with a powerful energy blast. Sometime later, Trunks also kills Imperfect Cell, thus finally bringing peace to his time. Another Future Android 17 In a second alternate timeline according to Super Perfect Cell's flashback, Android 17 and Android 18 are (willingly) wandering through Dr Gero's lab. As Gero's working on his "ultimate android", Android 17 counters by saying he's the ultimate android. While Android 18 knocks over some glass, Gero attempted to use his remote but Android 17 decapitates Gero. As Gero's decapitated head says that his "ultimate android creation" will absorb them, Android 17 and Android 18 blast the head, the entire laboratory, left the remains, and eventually killed most of the Z Fighters. Some years later, Trunks uses a remote control that was created from the Android blueprints found in Dr. Gero's lab to successfully destroy Android 17 and Android 18. This alternate timeline is never seen, but apparently played out very similarly to the timeline the Trunks we see. Power Trunks states to the Z Fighters that the androids he knows in his time, while much stronger than him, are not nearly as strong as the ones released in the main timeline. It is safe to assume that power wise the future androids are not too much weaker, as they are still strong enough to kill a Super Saiyan. However, Gohan is seemingly able to overtake each of them separately, but when they team up, he becomes quickly overwhelmed (important to note that in the original manga and the History of Trunks storyline in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, #17 states that he didn't even use half of his power to fight Gohan, but this is removed in the anime). The androids of the main timeline are seen being able to easily overtake a single Super Saiyan separately, as seen when Android 18 defeats Vegeta and knocks out Trunks with one hit, something the androids of the future could not do to Trunks. Techniques and Special Abilites *Accel Dance – A technique where Future Android 17 and his twin Future Android 18 double team with a combo of punches and kicks, ending with a barrage of energy attacks. *Android Barrier – A technique where energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. The barrier can be used to both defend against oncoming projectiles and to expand and damage its surroundings, although only the former appears in Dragon Ball Z. *Energy Attack – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *Endgame – A powerful physical technique. He used this technique to kill Dr. Gero. *Finger Beam – A barrage of narrow rays emitted from the index finger of its user, similar in execution to the Death Beam, which Future Android 17 and his sister use in The History of Trunks special. *Flight – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *Non-stop Violence – Android 17 and Android 18, back to back, fire the Photon Flash and Power Blitz simultaneously. *Photon Flash – A technique Future Android 17 uses against Future Trunks in The History of Trunks special. It is a yellow energy wave that is emitted from the hand of its user. In Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and 2'', it was named Full Power Energy Wave . *Power Blitz – A strong energy wave fired from the palm of his hand. It can be launched as a single energy wave, concentrated into a ball of ''ki or volleyed in a rapid barrage of energy waves called the Accel Shot. This is the signature finishing move for Androids 18 and 17 in the Budokai video game series. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Shigeru Nakahara *Ocean Group Dub: Ted Cole *FUNimation Dub: Chuck Huber *Latin American Dub: Genaro Vásquez 'Video Game Appearances' Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II Category:Red Ribbon Army Member Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Evil Category:Android Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Movie characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Canonical Pages Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Specials Character Category:Males Category:Human Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Deceased Category:Villains